dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball RGT
Hi everyone ;) I'm working with my manga that replaces GT. It follows dragonball Z and I think its pretty good acctually. Now I'm working with my character designs. Also I will upload some of my work at this blog topic. So if youre interesting you can write your opinion and advices here. I don't know when I will publish my comic, cause know I have a lot of work in college, also I'm working on my Budokai 4 mod ( I'm new at moding, but I study this art hard and I don't give up easilly). A bit about RGT plot. It is GT actually, but with some serious fixes. RGT begins at the same spot as original: Goku is fighting Uub to test his strenght. It is not shown which of them is a winner. After the fight Goku and Uub sits at the edge of Kami's palace and talks about the past and Goku tells him the story of Majin Buu. They separate their ways - Goku goes home to meet his familly and friends, Uub returns to his willage. Gok uand his friends are having a good time but are interrupted by unknown Kai which invates them to his planet to partisapate against his warriors at martial arts turnament. Goku and his friends accepts chalange.Latter it is revealed that unknown Kai is Elder Kais brother, the one that sealed him in to Z Sword.Meanwhile in earth Pan steals dragonballs from Kami's lookout (Black star) and makes wish to make all Goku's friends young again( She does that after she hears about Krillins aging sorrows). Dende and Popo tells all Z fighters that black star dragonballs were created by demon lord Garlic as tool to currupt people of earth and destroy earth by human hands.It is revealed that if black star dragonballs won't be gathered in 1 year whole earth will be destroyed. After the turnament Goku, Trunks and Pan( Since she was responsible for the accident) travels acrros the galaxy to gather the dragonballs. On their trip they met Doctor Myu, Ledgic, Baby and etc. The same shit as in orginal, exept few things. After they collect all seven dragonballs and returns home they notice that everyone has changed(It become Tsuffless after Baby's gene infection). Goku fights baby and becomes Super SS4. Lost in rage he even atacks his friends, but they are saved by Future Trunks who cuts Gokus tail to return him to normal state. Trunks and C16 from alternate future tells Z-Fighters that earth in their time was destroyed by unknown force and that threat is comming to earth. After the battle Goku understands that SS4 is too dangerous so he goes to Kai's world to learn how to control it. Meanwhile in earth strange things began to happen. Myu and doctor Gero fuses alternate timelines which gives more power to deateated willains and c17 from alternate with normal C17 opens hells Gate to release terror and fear upon human world. Z- Fighters fights desperrately and manages to deafeat evil forces, but after the fusion of two androinds ultimate willain is born. Trunks fusses with Goten to become Gotenks again but even SS3 Gotenks can't stand a chance against montress power of Super C17. Luckyly Piccollu fusses with his father Daimo to become super Namec and by the help of Future Trunks and Vegeta manages to deafeat Super C17. As battle seems to come to an end Cell apears and absorbs wounded Super C17 and beats all of Z Fighters, but at the right moment SS4 Goku comes and destroys Cell once and for all. To prevent similar accidents Piccolu tells farawell to Gohan and leaves earth to become hells guardian. Shadow dragon Saga begins with Z fighters summoning Enternal Dragon to rebuild destroyed cities and bring back killed humans, but after wish making dragonballs goes dark and Shadow dragon comes... Category:Fan Fiction